Konoha Undercover
by vampires-ninjas-ohmy
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Shikamaru are sent to Cross Academy, where they are to protect Yuki Cross and the school from Rido and Orochimaru. It's bad enough that Sakura has to deal with a new school and her past, what she didn't expect was to find love.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings and salutations! I wanted to write this, as simple as that. Give this a shot, you won't be disappointed, at least I hope you won't...Nah you won't!

Disclaimer: vampires-ninjas-ohmy doesn't own Vampire Knight or Naruto

_**...**_

Chapter 1:

"Hinaaaa, why must you love Naruto?" Sakura Haruno whined to her blue haired friend.

"W-Well, Naruto-kun didn't mean for this to happen Sakura-chan," Hinata said nervously to her pink haired friend. Currently, Sakura was being held back by Hinata from killing Naruto for eating all of her ramen in her apartment. They were all in Sakura's apartment, hanging out and Naruto found her secret ramen stash. Thanks to Naruto, Sakura had an obsession with ramen, almost as bad as him. That's big.

"NARUTO, you free-loader, you're buying me more ramen!" Sakura yelled at the blonde, who was hiding behind her couch.

"Sakura-chaaaan, I didn't mean to eat it all. I couldn't help myself," Naruto whined. Naruto couldn't help his want, when he saw all the ramen boxes, he just had to dive in. Sakura settled for glaring at him since getting out of Hinata's grip was useless. She could have gotten out of it if she really wanted but she didn't want to hurt anyone, just Naruto.

There was a sudden knock on Sakura's front door. She walked over and opened to find an ANBU in his gear.

"The Hokage wishes to see all three of you," he said before he disappeared. All three ninjas looked at eachother before leaving the apartment and heading towards the Hokage Tower.

"What do you think Tsunade baa-chan wants?" Sakura asked curiously. Yeah, Sakura was a little like Naruto. And what happens when you get two people like Naruto and Sakura? You get distruction and retardness.

"P-Probably a mission," Hinata said. Ever since she started dating Naruto and hanging out with Sakura, her stuttering has gone down to only a few words a sentence. Sakura and Naruto were so proud of her.

"Didn't we just get back from one?" Sakura moaned. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were all in ANBU and even though Sakura was energetic, she was lazy alot of times. She's just one big contradiction.

"M-Maybe it's important," Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, what Hina-chan said!" Naruto stated loudly.

"Shut up Naru-baka," Sakura said, glaring at him. Unfortunately, she had not forgiven him for eating all her ramen. Naruto glared right back at her. You could see electricity flying between their eyes.

"U-Umm...let's go b-before Tsunade-same g-get's mad that we're late," Hinata said nervously, glancing between Naruto and Sakura. They glared a minute longer before abrutely turning and continuing towards the Hokage Tower, scaring poor Hinata.

When they finally reached the Hokage Tower, Shizune gave them a smile.

"Tsunade has been waiting for you, go on in," she said kindly. Naruto and Sakura glanced at eachother before both took off, leaving dust behind them while they raced to the door. Sakura pushed Naruto but Naruto pulled Sakura with him, making them both tumble to the ground.

"Naru-baka, what the hell? You made me fall you teme!" Sakura yelled.

"You're the one who pushed me! If you hadn't pushed then maybe you wouldn't have fallen!" Naruto yelled back. They both started glaring at eachother again.

"A-Ano, people are staring," Hinata told them, glancing at all the people watching them. Most of them were watching with amused expressions, they were pretty much used to Sakura and Naruto.

"Let's go Hina, we don't need Naru-baka," Sakura said before grabbing Hinata's arm and dragging her into the Hokage's office. Tsunade was looking at her as soon as she opened the door, hearing them outside of her door. Hell, all of Konoha probably heard them. Sakura and Hinata also saw Shikamaru leaning against the wall.

"Tsunade baa-chan!" Sakura cheered with a bright smile, unaware of the vein on Tsunade's forehead throbbing.

"Sakuraaaa..." Tsunade trailed off. "What did I tell you about that? I'm not old!" she yelled, shaking a fist at her.

"But Tsunade baa-chan, you used a jutsu that makes you seem young, right?" Sakura asked innocently. Unfortunately, Sakura really is that dense that she didn't know how Tsunade was so mad.

"SAKURA! DO YOU WANT TO REPEAT THAT?" Tsunade bellowed. Sakura shrunk back and hid behind Hinata, who looked ready to faint.

"No," Sakura said in a small voice. Naruto chose that moment to come in.

"Hey Tsunade baa-chan," and unfortunately, Tsunade directed her anger towards him. Naruto ended up with a large bump on his head.

"Troublesome. What did you need Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru said at last. Tsunade blinked and suddenly turned serious.

"This is an S-ranked mission. Orochimaru has somehow found a forbidden jutsu and it has sent him to different dimention," when Tsunade said this, everyone looked shocked. She's talking about a different dimension, that would shock anyone. When she mentioned Orochimaru, Sakura clenched her hands into fists. She had a past with Orochimaru, he killed her parents, gave her the curse mark, and held her in his base as a captive. This all happened when Sakura was 10, now she was 16. Hinata was also 16 but Naruto and Shikamaru were 17. "He has members of Sound Five and Kabuto with him. I used this jutsu on a scroll and found out he has teamed up with a...person named Rido Kuran. The strange part is...that there aren't just humans in this dimension, there are vampires," Tsunade continued. This shocked them alright. Vampires? Those are supposed to be myths and stories told to scare little kids. "The scroll I sent came into the hands of a headmaster of school inhabited by vampires and humans. There is a girl, a vampire although she doesn't know of it, that this Rido seems to be after. I think it would be safe to say that that is where the ninja assigned will stay, guarding this girl and waiting for Orochimaru. I chose you four for this mission. You will guard Yuki Cross and wait until Orochimaru comes to you," she said the last part looking at Sakura. Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Tsunade were the only ones who knew of Sakura's past. She suspected that Shikamaru also knew of it.

Tsunade thought that if Sakura was there, Orochimaru would come to them. Orochimaru seemed to favor Sakura in some strange way. He would make her fight and he gave her the curse mark so that had to mean something. And if Orochimaru came to her, Sakura could fight him. Tsunade had little doubts that Sakura wasn't capable of fighting and maybe even killing him.

"I am going to do the jutsu on you and you will hopefully be transported to Cross Academy, the school. Here is a file that has mission information in it," she handed Shikamaru the file. "Shikamaru will be the team leader. You will be posing as students at this school," she informed them. Each of them nodded their head in understanding. "I don't know how long this mission will last. If you need to contact me, do the jutsu that I am about to do, but do it on a scroll, we can't risk losing anyone," she said before standing up from her desk and standing infront of them. "Join hands so you don't split up." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand and Sakura grabbed Shikamaru's hand. Tsunade looked at them with soft eyes but her eyes lingered on Sakura. She did a series of hand signs that may have been just a blur to a regular person's eye but with the ninja eye, they were able to make out the signs.

Sakura felt a pull coming from her stomach. Everything looked blured, like it was going in high speed. Suddenly, she felt as though she were flying. She opened her eyes that she hadn't noticed she closed and saw that she was falling in the sky. She looked over and saw the others also looking down with wide eyes. The ground was slowly coming closer. Unable to hold on anymore, they accidentally let go of eachothers hands. The fall was painful, but thankfully, they landed on grass; which was better than the concrete a few feet away. Shikamaru landed on his side, Hinata landed slightly on top of him. Sakura landed on her stomach, with her face in the grass. She felt a sudden heavy weight that was Naruto, although she could barely lift her head to tell.

They heard footsteps coming their way and when they looked up, they saw a man that was of regular height. He had light brown/blonde hair that was held in a ponytail and light brown eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses.

"Oh dear, that looked painful," he said with a kind voice, looking at them but mainly at Sakura, who was still on her stomach with Naruto sitting on her.

"NARU-BAKA, GET THE HELL OFF ME!" she shouted, kicking him off, making him land on his butt.

"Sakura-chaaaan, that wasn't nice," he whined, standing up and rubbing his butt. She also got up, rubbing her stomach.

"It wasn't nice crushing me with your weight," she shot back with a glare. He didn't waste anytime in glaring back at her.

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked, sounding offended.

"Well I'm not calling you light if that's what you mean." They continued glaring at eachother, electricity crackling between their eyes like earlier.

"Troublesome. Guys, are you really going at it again?" Shikamaru said lazily, looking between them both.

"He/She started it," they both said, making their glares become more intense.

"I started it? You crushed me," Sakura said in disbelief.

"You called me fat," Naruto said, still sounding offended.

"Oh, you guys are funny," the man said with a chuckle. "I am Headmaster Kaien Cross," he introduced himself.

"Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru started, looking up at the sky with his hands in his pockets.

"H-Hinata Hyuga."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sakura Haruno." Eveyone followed suite, stating their name.

"Yes, please follow me. We'll get your uniforms and such," Cross said before starting to skip towards a building.

"Is he skipping?" Sakura asked with a sweatdrop forming. Shikamaru and Hinata also had sweatdrops and both nodded.

"I want to skip," Naruto said before skipping behind the Headmaster. Sakura looked at Hinata and Shikamaru, shrugged, and skipped behind Naruto.

"Troublesome. They're too much work," Shikamaru sighed.

"I t-think it's cute," Hinata said with a giggle, staring at Naruto.

"Of course you do, you're dating Naruto," he said. He looked at them and had to fight a smile. They did look amusing, a grown man skipping with Naruto and Sakura following behind like little puppies.

Soon, they came to the Headmaster's office and they all filed in.

"Now, I assume that you were given information," Cross looked at them. When they nodded he continued. "The Day Class is for humans, the Night Class is filled with vampires. Yuki is in the Day Class but is a prefect with Zero Kiryuu. The prefects maintain peace and protect the Day Class from the Night Class if necessary. They also make sure that the Day Class do not find out the Night Class are actually vampires," Cross paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I'm putting all of you in the Day Class but you'll be prefects also. That way you can guard Yuki and everyone else." He went over to a door and opened it to reveal what looked like a closet. He took out four Day Class uniforms; two girl, two boy.

"Here are the Day Class uniforms," he said handing a uniform to everyone. Then he went to his desk and searched through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. "These are prefect bands," he held up the white bands with a red design. "Sakura-san and Hinata-san will share a dorm while Naruto-san and Shikamaru-san will share a dorm. I'll call for Yuki and Zero to come show you your dorm," he said before exiting the room.

"So we have to go to class and everything?" Sakura whined when the headmaster left.

"Yeah, how troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah Shika, you have to get up early," Naruto teased.

"Shut up Naruto," Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Ha, no one likes you Naruto," Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, and they like you so much better?" he asked before sticking his tongue out back at her.

"Yeah, everyone loves me," Sakura said matter of factly.

"Most likely because they're scared of your freaky strength," Naruto shot back. Sakura gave off a murderous aura before punching Naruto, sending him flying out the window.

"HOW'S THAT FOR FREAKY STRENGTH!" Sakura shouted, leaning over the edge to glare at Naruto, who thankfully wasn't hurt by the blow, that much. Luckily for him, the window was opened. Shikamaru sighed before going behind her and nudging her, making her fall over the edge. She let out a startled yelp and came crashing down on Naruto, who didn't see her coming in time and sent them both crashing to the ground. Somehow, Naruto twisted so that he landed on Sakura again and crushed.

"Naru-baka, you did that on purpose!" she yelled.

"Yeah, I did," he said with a grin that almost looked evil.

"Oh my, what are you two doing on the ground?" the Headmaster asked, shocked to see them on the ground like when he first met them.

"Shika pushed me out the window," Sakura said with anime tears running down her face, partially because Shikamaru pushed her but also because Naruto was still crushing her.

The Headmaster suddenly had hearts in his eyes as he stared at Sakura. _'So kawaii...'_ he thought, still staring at her.

"Aw, you can call me daddy!" he suddenly yelled while starting to dance around like some retarded, uncordinated ballerina.

"Uhhh..." Sakura trailed off awkwardly. Finally she looked up and noticed two people behind the Headmaster, who was still dancing. One was a girl. She was small, who looked to be about 16. She had dark, chocolate brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. She also had a pair of large, redish-brown eyes and was wearing the Day Class girl's uniform.

The other person was a boy. He looked to be about 17. He was tall and had shaggy, silver hair. His eyes were a startling purple. He was wearing the Day Class boy's uniform except his jacket was opened so you could see his vest and tie.

"Headmaster..." the girl said. The chairman stopped and skipped back over to the kids.

"Sakura-san, Naruto-san, this is Yuki and Zero, the prefects I told you about. This is Sakura-san and Naruto-san," Cross introduced. "Now Yuki, can you take Hinata-san and Sakura-san to their dorm?" Cross asked Yuki. She nodded and the chairman turned to Zero. "Can you take Naruto-san and Shikamaru-san to their dorm?" he asked with wide eyes. Zero rolled his eyes but reluctantly nodded. A big smile came over Cross' face. "Daddy loves his kiddies," he said to Yuki and Zero before starting to dance again with anime tears streaming down his face.

"Follow me," Yuki said with a smile. Then she noticed that Naruto was still on Sakura.

"NARUTO, GET THE HELL OFF ME! AGAIN!" Sakura yelled before kicking Naruto off yet again and standing.

"Sakura-chaann, that hurt. Why do you always hurt me?" Naruto pouted. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Right, let's go," Yuki said with a sweatdrop. Sakura looked up and saw Hinata still looking out the window with Shikamaru.

"Come on Hina," Sakura called up. Hinata nodded before leaving the window. A few minutes later, Hinata came out of the building and over to the others. Shikamaru soon followed after her. Yuki led them to the room that the Headmaster had assigned to them.

"So why are you wearing that?" Yuki asked curiously. The girls looked down and noticed that they were in their normal, ninja outfits. But there weren't any ninjas here, so this was considered weird, Sakura realized.

"Oh, we...came from...a party?" Sakura said unsurely, making it sound like a question.

"Oh, was it a farewell party?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, that," Sakura said, relieved. Yuki nodded in understanding.

"So I saw that you guys had prefect bands. That's good, it's kinda hard with just me and Zero, you know?" she said conversationally.

"Yeah, it must be hard with just two people," Sakura agreed, although she had no idea what they were actually talking about.

"So you guys know about the Night Class then?" Yuki asked. If they didn't would they even be prefects? Sure, Sakura was cheerful, talkative, and somewhat stupid, but for some reason this girl was ticking her off. Maybe it was the fact that Sakura was somewhat close to Orochimaru now and was slightly nervous.

"Yeah, they're vampires," Sakura sighed. Hinata must have noticed Sakura's discomfort because she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Here we are," Yuki said, stopping in front of a wooden door. "Breakfast is at 7:00 am," she told them.

"Thank you," Hinata said quietly with a small smile. Yuki nodded and smiled before walking away. They walked in the dorm room and looked around. There were two beds, dressers, and nightstands. There were two other doors, one for the closet, the other for a small bathroom.

"Let's get some sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow," Hinata suggested.

"Are you nervous?" Sakura asked quietly. That slightly surprised the Hyuga heiress. Sakura was rarely quiet, she was loud, cheerful, energetic.

"For what? Going to classes tomorrow?" Hinata questioned in her soft voice.

"I guess that. I was talking about Orochimaru. Are you nervous that he could attack any minute?" Sakura clarified.

Sakura may not have showed it often but she was scared. She was scared of Orochimaru. You couldn't really blame her; he killed her parents then gave her the curse mark. Sakura and her parents were traveling back home after a visit to their relatives. Her parents were jounin, she felt safe with them. They were going at ninja speed through a forest, Sakura was on her mother's back, like a piggy back ride. There were explosions on the trees, making them brake. Then they were falling through the branches. They barely landed on their feet. Orochimaru was standing on a branch nearby, looking down at them with his signature smirk. She could see and feel her parents tense. Her mother told her to go behind the tree and no come out until she was told to. Sakura did as she was told, but could see her parents fighting for their lives. Soon, too soon it seemed, her parents breathed their last breath. She could only stare in horror as their bodies fell to the ground, lifeless. Then Orochimaru turned his attention to her and came at her as fast as what he was, a snake. He bit her and she received the Cursed Seal of Heaven. That was when she blacked out. She woke up and was in a room with no windows and one door that was locked. Orochimaru kept her there but also made her fight to servive. That was where she gained her ninja training until she finally ran away while fighting one day. She came across the gates of Konoha by chance and has lived there ever since.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. If that comes we have your back," Hinata reassured her. Sakura let a small smile play across her lips.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, you know how to comfort someone," Sakura told her. Hinata smiled back at her. "But now that you mention it, I am a bit nervous about classes," Sakura continued.

Hinata laughed quietly. "Me too. We've never been to a school like this."

"Well let's get some sleep, we have a lot of things for tomorrow, ne?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, good night Sakura-chan," Hinata said before laying down on the bed that she had been sitting on.

Sakura went over to the unaccupied bed and pulled the covers back. "Night Hinata-chan," she said before she layed down. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. Hinata giggled softly before closing her lavender eyes and drifting to sleep.

_**...**_

Well, I though this was a good chapter! Very good indeed, I tried to not make it all boring but also not too humorous. If it was, that wasn't what I was going for, this is more adventure.

Also, this is important! **READ!**

When you review, feel free to tell me if Shikamaru should have a girl in this, and if so; who? I didn't know if he should get someone.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm baaaack~ I wanted to write something so I decided to update this story. I'm really liking this story so I thought to update this awesome one. Not many people write for this crossover and I wanted to do something that had Sakura as an awesome, usefull person. Sorry I didn't state this in the last chapter so ta da! Enjoy...

Disclaimer: vampires-ninjas-ohmy doesn't own Naruto or Vampire Knight.

_**...**_

Chapter 2:

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan," Sakura heard a voice say while shaking her. Sakura groaned before rolling over. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough matress since she was already by the edge and she ended up rolling onto the hard, cold ground.

"Owww," Sakura moaned from her place on the ground. Hinata peered down at her from the edge and smiled.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying not to laugh. The sight was rather amusing. Sakura was face down on the ground with her arms and legs spread like an eagle. To make matters worse, her choppy shoulder length hair was all over the place.

"I don't know, I can't feel my face. Is that bad?" Sakura asked, her voice muffled by the floor.

"I would say that that is bad."

"Then I don't think I'm okay." Hinata giggled slightly.

"We have to get ready, Sakura-chan. You don't want to be late for breakfast do you?" Hinata knew exactly what to say to get Sakura up. The mention of food and she's springs up like a jack-in-the-box on crack. That's really big.

"Hurry up Hinata. Naruto's gonna eat all the food, I know it," Sakura yelled while running around and getting her uniform. "Well, Naru-baka's gonna have to deal with me. Yes, I will get my food," Sakura started muttering to herself. She speed-walked into the small bathroom and started putting the uniform on. She pulled the black skirt up and saw that it went a little below mid thigh. Next she put on the white collared shirt and buttoned it up, leaving the first two buttons undone. Then she put on the black jacket that ended a few inches above the skirt. Then she grabbed the red ribbon and left it hanging around her neck. After she had the uniform on, Sakura brushed her teeth and detangled her hair.

"Sakura-chan, you still need to get your shoes on," Hinata called from the other side of the door. Sakura opened the door and smiled at the dark haired girl.

"Okay Hina-chan," she said cheerfully. Hinata just shook her head. Seriously, Sakura had double personalities and mood-swings. Sakura sat on her bed and pulled on her above knee length socks, then her brown shoes.

"I don't like these shoes, they feel weird," Sakura whined to Hinata. Since they only ever wore ninja sandals, these regular shoes from this world felt strange to them.

"Let's just go down to breakfast. You wanted to beat Naruto-kun there right?" Hinata seriously knew how to divert Sakura's attention.

"Yes, let's beat Naruto's ass there," Sakura yelled before opening the dorm door forcefully and running into the hall. Hinata shook her head before grabbing both girl's cases that they needed for classes and heading out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Come on Hina, we have to beat Naru-baka!" Sakura yelled before running down the hall, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Once the dust cleared, Hinata could see Sakura standing at the end of the hall with a look of utter confusion, obviously not knowing where to go. "Um, Hina, which way do we go?" Sakura asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Hinata shook her head with a smile.

...

When the girls got to the cafeteria, they saw alot of people sitting at tables with friends. When they entered, people's heads turned to look at them. Sakura and Hinata looked around, trying to see if Naruto and Shikamaru had come yet.

"Hina-chan, Sakura-chan!" they heard a loud voice yell. They looked over and saw Naruto waving at them.

"He is so stupid," Sakura shook her head as people turned to look at him.

"He didn't mean to draw attention," Hinata weakly defended the blonde.

"Mmhmm, and I didn't mean to steal Tsunade baa-chan's sake," Sakura said with disbelief, thinking back to the time when she snuck into Tsunade's office and grabbed all the sake she could find before bringing it back to Kiba's party they were all having. Apparently, they ran out of alchohol and Sakura was the only one brave enough to Tsunade's precious sake. Let's just say, thank goodness Sakura's a medic nin.

After remembering that precious memory, the girl's headed over to the table that Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting at.

"We already got you guys something," Naruto said. The girls sat down and saw that there was some strange type of food infront of them. It was flat, circular, and light brown.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"The lady up at the counter said that it was a pancake," Shikamaru told her with his head resting on his arms.

"Pancake..." Sakura repeated slowly. She then grabbed the fork but and held it infront of her face. "And what do they call this?"

"Umm, I don't know," Naruto said, scratching his head. Sakura grabbed the long part of it and held it in her fist, then she brought down the sharp part and stabbed the pancake.

"Ano...I d-don't think you eat it that way," Hinata pointed out. Sakura shrugged and brought the hanging pancake to her mouth. She took a bite out of it and chewed. Her eyes widened and she took another big bite out of it.

"Dis ish gerf," she said with a mouthful.

"Huh?" came Naruto's genius response.

"She said 'This is good.' Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Are you okay, Shikamaru-kun," Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it's too early," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Hey, let me try," Naruto said to Sakura, who was munching on her pancake.

"No, it's mine," Sakura said possessively while holding the pancake out of Naruto's reach.

"Come on, just one bite," Naruto whined.

"Get your own," Sakura ordered him.

"No, I don't wanna."

"Well, you can't have mine."

"Saaakuraaa-chaaan." Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him. Naruto glared at her before also sticking his tongue out.

"Jeez, will you guys stop being troublesome. Naruto, if you want a pancake then get your own. Sakura, stop being possessive," Shikamaru ordered.

"Fine," Naruto and Sakura both grumbled. After a few minutes, Shikamaru suddenly stood up. Right after he did that, a bell suddenly rang.

"Did you by any chance study the schedule last night?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.

"How'd you know?" Shikamaru chuckled. Everyone else stood up and followed Shikamaru, who led the way to their classroom.

"Uwah, I don't wanna go," Sakura moaned. Naruto made a strange noise of agreement.

"None of us do but we have to so deal with it," Shikamaru said, sounding bored. Sakura made a face behind his back and Naruto laughed, loudly. "I saw that." At that, Sakura quickly cleared her face and looked a little shocked, as well as Naruto. Hinata giggled at their expressions.

"He has eyes on the back of his head," Sakura whispered to Naruto. "He's not human." They both turned their heads slowly to stare at the back of Shikamaru's head with horror written all over their faces. It was actually quite comical looking. Again, Hinata giggled slightly. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at their actions.

"Here we are," Shikamaru pointed out, stopping infront of a door. "Let's just get this over with." He opened the door and all eyes in the classroom shifted to them.

"Ah, the new students," the teacher at the front of the classroom said. "Come in," he commanded. The four ninjas stepped inside the classroom. "Introduce yourselves."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hinata H-Hyuga."

"Sakura Haruno." They all introduced themselves. Shikamaru and Sakura sounding bored, Naruto sounding energetic, and Hinata sounding nervous.

"You may take a seat anywhere," the teacher said. They glanced around and tried to find open seats. Shikamaru found a seat by the window and Hinata followed and found a seat next to him. Sakura and Naruto went and sat in the open seats behind them.

After they found their seats, the teacher went on about some topic that Sakura wasn't paying attention to. She was too busy staring out the window to care. Truth be told, she was semi-unconsciously on the look out for anything suspicious that might be coming their way. This was, after all a mission and no matter how Sakura acted, she was still a ninja, as was Naruto. In fact, they were ANBU.

"Psst, Sakura-chan," Sakura heard Naruto whisper from her right. She turned her head slightly to look at him. "When's lunch?"

"I don't know, Naru-baka," Sakura whispered back. How the hell was she supposed to know when lunch was?

"I'm hungryyyy," Naruto whined.

"And why would I care?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"Because...it's important to know," Naruto asked nervously. Sakura just rolled her eyes. Why do people always say that Naruto and her were alike? She was nothing like him.

"Maybe if we're lucky your stomach would eat itself and you would die. The world would be so much quieter." Maybe that's why. She was equally as stupid.

"That was mean," Naruto mumbled before choosing to glare at her. Sakura narrowed her eyes as well. If it was a glaring match he wanted, it was a glaring match he would get. The two idiots were so engrossed in their glaring match that they didn't notice the bell ring for lunch time, or the fact that people all around them were getting up, or some of those people were watching them. Yeah, they were that into it.

"Hey, it's lunch time," Shikamaru pointed out bluntly to them. That, of course, got their attention.

"Ooohh, food," Sakura stated cheerfully, breaking the glaring match and jumping up from her seat.

"Oooh, I hope they have..." Naruto said, also jumping from his seat cheerfully.

"RAMEN!" Sakura and Naruto yelled together. The students who were watching them sweatdropped at their antics.

"Come on Hina," Sakura said, before grabbing Hinata's arm and running out of the room and towards the cafeteria while dragging Hinata behind.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" Naruto yelled from behind her, dragging Shikamaru with him. "YOU BETTER NOT EAT ALL THE RAMEN!"

"YEAH, I'M GONNA EAT IT ALL AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET ANY!"

"NO! I'LL KILL YOU IF I HAVE TO!"

"NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU FIRST!"

"NO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FIRST!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! I AM!"

"ME!"

"NUH-UH!"

"YEA-HUH!"

"NUH-UH!"

"YEA-"

"You can both have ramen, just stop yelling, how troublesome," Shikamaru calmly interrupted.

"OKAY SHIKA!" Sakura yelled back at him cheerfully. "I'll get you later Uzumaki," she then hissed to herself. Hinata, being dragged by her, heard and felt a shudder run down her spine. Sakura can be scary.

Finally, they made it to the cafeteria and Naruto and Sakura made a mad dash to the line. Shikamaru and Hinata calmly walked over to a table and sat down, waiting for the other two to come.

"Here you go Hinata, Shika," Sakura said, coming over to their table and setting a bowl of ramen infront of both of them. Sakura and Naruto sat down with two bowls of ramen each.

"The hag wouldn't let us have anymore," Sakura said sadly. Naruto nodded his head, looking down sadly also.

"Stupid old lady," Naruto muttered. They sat like that for less than 2 minutes before springing into action and downing their ramen.

"Wahhh, I want more," Sakura cried anime tears.

"Me too," Naruto also cried tears.

"Come on, the bell's going to ring," Shikamaru said, standing up.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, trying to cheer them up. "M-Maybe you can have more for dinner."

"Okay Hinata-chan," Sakura said, sniffling. Naruto nodded.

After that little mishap, they got back to the classroom and yet again, pretty much ignored the lesson. Sakura rested her head against her arms and managed to fall asleep. Suddenly, she felt something solid hit her forehead. Sakura jolted upright and looked around wildly. The whole class was staring at her and Naruto was snickering.

"Please pay attention, Haruno-san. You are after all new," the teacher said.

"Hai, sensei," Sakura mumled. "What hit me?" she whispered to Naruto.

"A piece of chalk. Sensei threw it at you when he saw that you weren't paying attention," Naruto whispered back. Sakura looked down and noticed the offending chalk laying on the desk.

"I hope he knows that I'm not giving this back," Sakura muttered. Naruto snickered again.

"All right. Class dismissed," the teacher dismissed the class. All the students got up and left the classroom in a rush.

"Ah, Sakura-san," Yuki said, coming up to them. "We all have to go to our prefect duties. We have to guard the Night Class from the Day Class girls as they go to class."

"Ugh, do we have to?" Sakura groaned. Naruto joined in with the groaning.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Come on, l-let's just go," Hinata told them.

"I'll do it for you, Hina-chan," Sakura said, staring at Hinata. Hinata stared back at Sakura for a minute before both of them started laughing.

"Eh, why are you guys laughing?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Ne, Naruto, who ever gets to the Night Class gates first gets to have one of the other persons ramen bowls," Sakura bargained.

"Oh you are on," Naruto grinned his foxy grin. They both smirked at eachother before suddenly bolting out of the room

"Don't worry, they're always like this," Shikamaru told Yuki, seeing her confused face. Yuki nodded before turning towards the back of the room.

"Zero, come on. We have prefect duties," Yuki said to the silver haired boy sleeping on his desk. He woke up and looked irritated at Yuki.

"We better go before Naruto and Sakura do something stupid," Shikamaru said before proceeding to walk out of the classroom with Hinata following behind him.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA WIN!" Naruto shouted to Sakura while they both raced to the Night Class gates they saw when they landed there.

"YES I AM! YOU'RE GONNA LOSE AND I'M GONNA EAT YOUR RAMEN IN YOUR FACE!" Sakura shouted back. You could say that they were taking this a little too seriously but this _is _their ramen we're talking about.

"NOT IF I WIN! YOU SHALL LOSE!"

"NO, YOU WILL!"

"YOU WILL!"

"NO, YOU WILL!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!" After Naruto said this, Sakura pushed him out of the way and proceeded to run faster. Naruto began to stumble but regained his footing and ran after her. He grabbed her jacket and began to pull her backwards. Sakura pushed her elbow back and felt it come in contact with Naruto's stomach.

"Ugh, that hurt," Naruto grumbled, putting his free hand on his offended area.

"Good, it was supposed to! MWAHAHAH," Sakura laughed crazily. "Stop pulling," Sakura commanded while Naruto kept pulling on her jacket.

"NEVER!" They didn't even realize that they reached the gates and that all the crazy Night Class fangirls stopped their screaming and were watching them. Sakura screamed in frustration before tackling Naruto to the ground. They landed on the grass and proceeded to roll over the place.

"DIE YOU CRAZY FREE-LOADER! YEAH, I DIDN'T FORGET THAT YOU ATE ALL MY FREAKING RAMEN!" Sakura yelled while attempting to choke Naruto.

"AHH YOU FREAKY PINK-HAIRED BITCH!" Naruto managed to choke out while grabbing Sakura's own neck.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU BLONDE ADHD FREAK?"

"OH YOU HEARD ME, MOOD-SWINGING ANIMAL!"

"OH I'M THE ANIMAL!"

"YEAH, YOU ARE!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"STOP! What are you guys doing?" Yuki suddenly cut in, trying desperately to seperate them.

"IT STARTED IT!" They both shouted at the same time.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" They both shouted at the same time again.

"STOP COPYING ME!" Again, they shouted at the same time.

"NO, YOU STOP!"

"URGG, KNOCK IT OFF!"

"How troublesome," Shikamaru heaved a sigh before grabbing Sakura's jacket since she was on top of Naruto and yanking her off before letting go and having her go soaring through the sky.

"I'm flying~" she said cheerfully before landing on her face.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan," Hinata called out anxiously before rushing over to her side while everyone sweatdropped at the scene.

"I'm good," Sakura called out, hopping up from her face plant like it didn't happen. After that was said, all the fangirls turned their attention back to the gates which should be opening any minute. Yuki made it to the front and started blowing on her whistle while Zero just glared at the girls.

"Do we do what their doing?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I guess," Naruto said unsurely. They looked at eachother before shrugging and making their way to the front. Let's say it involved many stepped on feet, pushing, and an 'accidental' elbow to the face to make it to the front. When they finally made it, they were both panting.

"Crazy animals," Sakura muttered. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Hey, stop pushing," Sakura called out. Of course, nobody listened to her.

"Hey, knock it off," Naruto also called out. Sakura growled lowly before death glaring at the girls.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! STOP ACTING LIKE RABID ANIMALS OR YOU'RE GONNA GET RABIES SHOTS! AND DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR FOOT OVER THIS LINE!" Sakura blew up. She directed the last part at a girl who was inching closer towards the gates.

"Good job, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks," Sakura said with a cheeful smile. All of the fangirls went silent as soon as Sakura started yelling and now were all staring at her fearfully.

The gates started opening slowly but the fangirls still stayed silent and glanced at Sakura fearfully. Sakura, Naruto, and Yuki were still in the path. When the gates opened, they revealed the most beautiful people Sakura had ever seen. Hell, they were better than the Uchihas. That's big. But then Sakura remembered that these were vampires, who are supposed to be inhumanly beautiful.

"Huh? What's wrong with the fans?" Sakura heard the blonde vampire with the blue eyes say. She only heard him because of her ninja hearing.

"I-Idol-sempai, be careful. You don't want to anger her," a very brave fangirl said, gesturing to Sakura. This got the Night Class' attention, they all turned their heads to stare at Sakura.

"...Why are they staring at me?" Sakura finally whispered to Naruto, except it wasn't a very good whisper since pretty much everyone could still hear her.

"I don't know..." Naruto whispered back. They were loud people so they weren't very good at the whole quiet thing.

"How troublesome. They're staring at you because you went all demon on the fans and now they're scared of you," Shikamaru finally told her.

"Oohh, really? I didn't think it was that bad," Sakura pondered.

"You were screaming like a banshee," Shikamaru answered.

"Oh, well woops," Sakura said dismissively. "So, Hina, who won?" she asked excitedly.

"A-Ano, I d-don't know," Hinata said helplessly. She wasn't doing so good with standing infront of everyone.

"I so won," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes on Sakura. Did they not realize that they were totally ignoring the Night Class and fangirls.

"No, I did." Sakura narrowed her eyes as well. Apparently not.

"You can't have my ramen!" Naruto said possessively.

"I can and I will!" Sakura said dramatically. They were just about to jump at eachother again until Shikamaru did the same thing he did earlier to Sakura. Meaning, he grabbed the back of her jacket and sent her flying in the air.

"I'm flying...again!" she yelled cheerfully, spreading her arms like a bird. Then she was flying to the ground, although she tried to flap her arms like a real bird, she still ended up face planting. "You know, I don't think I'm okay this time," her muffled voice could be heard.

"Saakurraa-chaaan," Naruto yelled out, running towards her. Sakura stuck her arm up in the air, waiting for Naruto to take it and pull her up.

"Woo, that kinda hurt," she said.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, we'll get some ice for your face," Naruto said, patting her head.

"U-Um, don't you have to get to class?" Yuki questioned nervously. That seemed to pull the Night Class out of their daze. They started walking down the path and towards where their classrooms were. While they were all passing, they glanced over at where Naruto and Sakura were. When one of the hottest guys; in Sakura's opinion; glanced over at her, they're gazes locked. He had dark chocolate hair that went to his shoulders and dark red/maroon eyes. Sakura could feel a chill go down her spine when their eyes met. He seemed so cold and mysterious. He held no emotion in his eyes. It seemed all too soon that he looked away and kept walking until there was a distance between them.

"Wow, that was pretty boring," Sakura said while scratching her cheek; a habit she picked up from Naruto.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked Yuki and the silent Zero.

"We go around the school grounds and keep a look out for Night and Day Class students," Yuki answered although she kept shooting strange looks at Sakura. They could have been strange because Sakura didn't know what they meant.

"'Kay team, let's split up," Sakura said dramatically.

"What is wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked, shaking his head.

"Nobody knows. Tsunade baa-chan asked the same thing," Sakura recalled.

"I bet she did." Sakura just giggled.

"Alright, let's start now," Yuki interfered. Sakura looked around and already saw that Zero was gone.

"Okay," Sakura chirped. And with that, they all headed in different directions in the woods on campus.

_**...**_

And there you have it for the 2nd chapter. I wanted to keep this long but I was getting slightly tired so... If you couldn't tell already, I don't really like Yuki. I'm sorry if any of you but I don't. I just think she's annoying and I'm sick of in manga and anime, the main girl is always sweet and not fun. I like it when the girl is loud, outgoing, and maybe slightly stupid. Next chapter I'll show alot more of the Night Class. I think I'm going to do something like that scene with Yuki, Aido, and Kain, when they're in the forest and Aido tries to take Yuki's blood.

I would also like to say that I'm not following the manga or anime, partially because I never really read the manga and only watched like one episode of it. I mainly know everything I do about it from other fanfics.

So please leave a review and tell me if you like this!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my little readers! I am back! I am so sorry for not updating in a long time, in my defense I was at my grandma's house for like, 2 weeks. And I was forced. I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: vampires-ninjas-ohmy doesn't own Vampire Knight or Naruto!

_**...**_

Chapter 3:

Sakura was walking through the forest, humming to herself. She was supposed to be looking around for any Day Class girls but was looking at the ground. There her laziness goes. Suddenly, she stopped walking. She felt somewhat uncomfortable, like she was being watched almost. She glanced around her without moving her head completely, the only part of her moving was her eyes. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. In less than 5 seconds, her hand shot up and held the kunai that was aimed right at her face. She immediatly threw it back in the direction that it came from but all it hit was a tree branch. There was no longer an uneasy feeling in the air, meaning the person who had been watching her was gone.

Suddenly, she heard girly giggles coming from somewhere nearby so she started heading over to where it was coming from. She came out from a bush and saw three Day Class girls hiding behind another bush.

"Sakura-san," Yuki greeted, hopping down from a branch, landing next to her.

"Yuki-san," Sakura greeted with a cheerful smile. Hearing their greetings, the three girls turned around and saw Yuki and Sakura standing behind them.

"You know it's against the rules to be out at night," Yuki said with a firm voice. The three girls stood but one appeared to have gotten a cut on her knee for she quickly put a hand on it. "You're bleeding," Yuki gasped. "Quickly take her to the infirmary." The girls looked confused at Yuki's sudden urgency. Before anything else could be said, two Night Class boys emerged from the trees. Immediatly, Yuki grabbed her staff from her thigh and whipped it around, though one of the boy's hands managed to stop it from hitting the blonde one. Electricity seemed to crackle off of it and while this was happening, Sakura was just watching with a bored expression.

"That was close," the red head who caught the staff stated. "As to be expected from the Chairman's daughter."

"Kain Akatsuki-senpai and Aidou Hanabusa-senpai from the Night Class?" one of the girls from behind Yuki exclaimed.

"Oh, no way!" one of the others yelled with glee.

"We smelled some blood, so we just came to see what had happened," the blonde one said calmly, looking like a small girl didn't just swing a staff at him. "We... really just wanted to come look." His eyes blue eyes turned a bright red as he said this. "Ah, smells so good," he then said, leaning his head back slightly and closing his blood red eyes, inhaling the air.

_ 'What are you, inhaling drugs?'_ Sakura thought to herself with an amused grin coming across her face. She had to bite her lip to refrain from laughing. Don't ask, she's just weird like that.

"Oh no, what should we do?" one of the girls squeeled to the others.

"He said we smell nice," the second girl squeeled back.

"Aidou-senpai, if you lay a single finer on them, I'll..." Yuki trailed off as Aidou set a hand on one of Yuki's, which still held the staff. As she started talking, she gained the attention of Aidou and the supposed Kain, who was looking bored with his back turned but turned his head when he heard her.

"Did you fall?" Aidou asked her suddenly. It seemed that the two boys had failed to realize that Sakura was there, that or they were simply ignoring her. Either one.

Yuki gasped in surprise but before she could say anything, Aidou was talking again. "The good smell I was talking about... is your own blood, Yuki-chan," he finished, gripping her hand and turning it so the palm was faced upward, revealing her scraped skin.

"S-Senpai," Yuki stuttered as Aidou grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards him.

"You're really...tempting me..." Aidou said, bringing her hand up towards his mouth, his blood red eyes focused entirly on her scraped hand. "Really..." He drew his fangs, one of them pressing lightly into her hand to draw blood. You may be wondering why Sakura hasn't stopped this, that reason being this was better than a drama show. Yeah, she was really entertained, which sounds pretty bad.

"Wow, this looks kinky," Sakura whispered to herself at the same time as the other girls exclaimed certain things.

"A fang?"

"A vampire?"

Somehow, the red head, Kain, must have heard her because he lifted his head and looked at her for the first time. His face showed boredom but in his eyes was a spark of amusement.

Yuki flinched back and dropped her staff which clanked to the ground. She stumbled back into Aidou since he had a firm grip on her arm.

"Senpai, stop it! A-Aidou-senpai!" Yuki yelled. Aidou brought his head back up from her hand. The Day Class girl's faces were quite comical. They looked really grossed out and shocked by what he had just done.

"I still want more..." he said almost breathlessly. That was when the Day Class girls fainted. Aidou brushed aside the collar of Yuki's white shirt to reveal her neck. "May I drink from your neck?" he asked, sounding seductive.

"So kinky," Sakura whispered again to herself. And again, Kain seemed amused by how engrossed Sakura seemed.

"N-n-n-no, you c-can't! I won't let you!" Yuki yelled, struggling againt him.

"Hanabu-" Kain was cut off suddenly. Zero appeared almost out of nowhere and held his gun against Aidou's back, standing almost between Yuki and Aidou.

"Drinking blood within school grounds is strictly prohibited," Zero said in his emotionless voice. "Getting drunk at the scent of blood and showing your true self, vampire..."

"Zero, don't!" Yuki cut in, looking at him.

"But it was just a taste," Aidou said with a smirk. Zero suddenly shot his gun, shocking everyone. Sakura looked and saw that he hadn't shot Aidou but the tree behind him.

"Th... That was scary!" Aidou whimpered, curled up in a ball on the ground with his arms wrapped around himself. He suddenly seemed like a llittle kid rather than a seductive vampire.

"It was just getting to the good part," Sakura whined, gaining everyones attention. "Dude, you totally just ruined it," she told Zero. "And you suck at being seductive...hehe...suck," Sakura said to Aidou before giggling to herself at her lame joke. "Oh, go on, don't let me interrupt," she said, waving her arm in the air as a sign for continue.

"Could you lower your Bloody Rose?" a different voice said. Everyone looked and saw the dark haired Night Class boy from earlier walking towards them. "It's very dangerous to us." Aidou looked positively terrified and frozen while Kain looked stressed.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuki exclaimed with shock. While Kaname walked up to them, Aidou still looked frozen with fear.

"I'll take charge of these fools," he said, grabbing the back of Aidou's jacket, making his tense, not looking so sexy or confident anymore. "The Chairman will be waiting for a report on this."

"Dorm Head...Kuran..." Zero said.

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "Is that okay, Kiryuu-kun?"

"Zero..." Yuki trailed off, looking back at Zero.

"Take them with you, Kuran-senpai," Zero said, putting his gun away.

"Kain," Kaname called, making said person jump, fear coming across his face. "Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're responsible for this, too," he accussed. "Well then..." He turned to the unconsious Day Class girls. "As for those three girls, we'll erase their memories of tonight and take them to the Chairman," As he said this, a Night Class girl jumped down from nowhere and landed next to the girls. "Is that okay?"

"Ah yes...please do," Yuki replied nervously.

"I'm sorry if this has brought up any...bad memories, Yuki," he appologized, sounding sincere about it.

"No, it's fine," Yuki reasurred. "He hardly did anything." She hid her injured hand behind her back, though since Zero was behind her, he saw it.

Suddenly, Kaname looked over in the direction of Sakura. Everyone else followed suite and saw that she had fallen asleep while standing up. Her head was bowed but was snoring sofly.

Yuki sweatdropped at this. "Sakura-san!" she called, loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Kill the monkey!" Sakura shouted out of nowhere, waking up. Her hands raised in the air and she glanced around wildly in alarm. At this almost everyone sweatdropped. "Eh, did I fall asleep?" she asked, confused. Her head tilted to the side and she had a clueless face on.

"Yeah..." Yuki told her.

"Huh, did I miss anything?" she asked, looking at everyone, her eyes resting on Kaname. "Who the hell are you? Okay, I think I missed something," she announced as if it weren't obvious.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a voice shouted from nowhere. Suddenly, Sakura was tackled to the ground by a yellow blob. When Sakura looked up, she saw Naruto hugging her very tightly. "I was so worried, I couldn't see you and thought something bad had happened so I came looking for you! Thank goodness you're okay," he cried out.

"NARU-BAKA, GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Sakura yelled out, trying to get away from Naruto, although it was almost physically impossible since Naruto was hanging off her.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! CAN'T YOU SEE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" he yelled.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE WORRIED, YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

"ARE WE REALLY TALKING ABOUT THIS AGAIN? I'M NOT FAT, HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING?"

"EASILY! MAYBE IF YOU LAYED OFF THE RAMEN YOU WOULDN'T BE SO HEAVY, YOU FATTY!"

"I'M NOT FAT, YOU STUPID FREAK!"

"ARE YOU REALLY CALLING ME STUPID, YOU HYPOCRITE!"

"YEAH, I AM, YOU FRUITY PIXIE!"

"YOU GAY FAG!"

"YOU PINK BITCH!"

"TAKE THAT BACK! I AM NOT A BITCH, YOU BASTARD!"

"NEVER, YOU HOOKER!"

"FOX FUCKER!"

Suddenly, Naruto gasped with a look of hurt. "I can't believe you called me that."

Instead of looking ashamed or guilty, Sakura punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying off her. "Believe it," she said, quoting him. She stared up at the sky since she was laying on her back. "Hey Sir Emo," she called, looking at Zero, who stared back at her with a look of annoyance, probably at being called emo. "Help me up," she commanded, lifting her arm in the air. He raised an eyebrow but didn't move. "Come on," she whined. She lifted her feet in the air and stomped them on the ground.

"Do it yourself," he said in his emotionless voice.

"But that's too much effort," she groaned. Zero just shook his head. "Hey Naruto, get me up or I'll tell Hinata all about-" she was suddenly cut off by Naruto putting his hand over her mouth and unfortunately, her nose.

"You promised you wouldn't tell," he whined.

"Um, Naruto-san, you're covering her mouth and nose. She can't breathe," Yuki pointed out. Everyone was still watching them. Aidou with a look of amusement, Kain with a look of interest and boredom, Zero with his emoness, Yuki with amusement also, and Kaname was emotionless.

Kaname was staring at Sakura without a trace of emotion on his face but inside his mind, he was interested. He may not be showing it but this girl interested him. She seemed like a mystery, a puzzle.

Naruto looked down and saw Sakura with a blue face. He quickly removed his hand and Sakura took a big breath. Then she started choking him.

"How do you like it?" Sakura yelled. Naruto also started choking Sakura. Then they began rolling around on the ground, choking eachother.

"Zero," Yuki said nervously. Zero sighed before walking over and ripping them apart. Naruto was standing with his arms crossed but since Zero was holding the back of their jackets, Sakura was hanging in the air.

"Hehe, midget," Naruto muttered, looking at how she was about 2 feet in the air. Sakura glared at him but didn't reply. Zero let go of Naruto but kept Sakura hanging in the air, probably knowing she would do something, before going over and grabbing Yuki's wrist and starting to walk away.

"Hey Zero! What is it?" Yuki asked confused. Zero didn't say anything but didn't slow down. Naruto, not wanting to be left alone with the Night Class students, followed after.

Sakura looked back from her position in the air and waved with a cheerful smile. "Bye bye," she called cheerfully. Aidou waved back almost as cheerfully as her, Kain gave a small smile, so small you could barely see it, and Kaname just stared after her.

'_Interesting'_, Kaname thought to himself, staring after the strange girl who had dangerous moodswings.

_**...**_

Woo, I'm tired. It's like 2:30 and I'm freaking tired. I'm sorry if it's not as long as some would like but my hand is starting to hurt and I want to go to bed so bad! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If anyone has any suggestions about what they want to happen please tell me and leave a review.


End file.
